farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimme SE 260 (Farming Simulator 17)
The Grimme SE 260 is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is the only stand-alone Harvester Trailer in the game, but has direct competition with the , a type of . Of these two, the SE 260 is far cheaper, but also much slower. The SE 260 can be coupled with the to perform both harvesting tasks simultaneously. Advantages *'Cheap:' The SE 260 costs $112,000, which is not a small sum. However, compare this with the , which costs $429,000. Of course, if you want to perform all functions of the Tectron 415, you must purchase the SE 260 together with a for an extra $9,000, as well as a suitable to pull both machines (assuming you don't already own one). Disadvantages *'Harvesting Only:' The SE 260's only function is to collect from the field crop. It can only do so once the haulms have been removed, and for that you need a . Fortunately, you can attach both of these tools together to a single , cutting the haulms and collecting the potatoes in a single go. *'Very Narrow:' The Working Width of an SE 260 is only 1.6 meters. This is incredibly narrow, and will take a long time to process any field. It is half as wide as the 's header. *'Header Offset:' The harvesting head of the SE 260 is set about 0.7 meters to the right of the towing vehicle's centerline, as seen in the image below. This makes it very hard to align the harvesting header properly with the crops, and requires a very tight turn. Fortunately, can handle these turns with precision. *'Small Crop Capacity:' The holding tank of an SE 260 can only collect 9,276 Liters of Potatoes before it needs to be emptied - half as much as the holding tank of a . Given the massively high yields from Potato harvests, the SE 260 can only harvest about 1/5 of a hectare before it becomes full, and therefore needs to be emptied very frequently. Tool Offset Unlike with most harvesting tools, the Grimme SE 260's small harvesting head is located on the right side of the machine. When the SE 260 is unfolded for work, this header is shifted even further right, ending up about 0.7 meters right of the machine's centerline, as seen in the image to the right. This configuration can make it very difficult to correctly align the harvesting head with the crops, when driving manually. Furthermore, it poses a problem once you've reached the end of the field: You need to shift over 1.6 meters, which requires an extremely tight turn (which the machine can't do, and a towing certainly can't). To make the turn properly, you need to make a very wide turn instead - which requires a lot of space. If your field does not have enough empty space at the end, you'll need to back up quite a distance to perform such a turn! Fortunately can do this very well, but making the turn manually (and aligning the header with the crop) requires a lot of skill to do properly. Tool Mismatch When an SE 260 is mounted on a Tractor together with a , these two tools can perform both Potato-harvesting tasks simultaneously: Cutting the haulms off the potatoes, and then collecting them. This speeds up the harvest by requiring only a single pass on the field, instead of making a separate pass with each tool. However, as shown in the image above, the heads of these two machines are widely mismatched. Not only are they offset differently from each other (explained in the previous section), but they also have very different Working Widths. As a result, you'll need to make 1.6 meter wide passes on the field, and on most of these passes the KS 75-4 will have nothing to do as it passes over potatoes that have already been topped. When driving manually, if you don't turn off your KS 75-4 on each such pass it will simply waste fuel. Again, fortunately, handle this problem expertly - they will turn off the KS 75-4 on every pass where it is not needed, turning it on only when untopped potatoes are encountered in the vehicle's path. However, they will still waste a lot of fuel on most passes, cutting only a narrow strip of haulms. Overall, while using both tools together does still go much faster than using each tool separately, the waste of fuel can become quite significant - and avoiding it requires constantly turning the tool on and off. Specifications *'Price:' $112,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $190 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $2,240 + $5,600/h + $1,120/d *'Crop Types:' *'Crop Capacity:' 9,276 Liters *'Power Consumption:' 50 kW / 68 hp *'Max. Working Speed:' 10 km/h / 6 mph *'Attachment:' Drawbar (Ball) *'Working Width:' 1.6m *'Mass:' 9,284 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Grimme Category:Farming Simulator 17 Harvester Trailers Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Potatoes